Mission Complete
by rui-xie
Summary: TWO-SHOT!Tomoyo and Eriol have just got back from England, with a suprise.Sakura takes them to a club to celebrate. There she gets groped, saved, and falls in love? And...what is this other suprise that Tomoyo has? S&S!LEMON!R&R pleez!
1. part1

Hey guys!!! Well, this is the first story i have written for fanfiction! it's not the first i ever wrote tho!lol...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the charectors, just the theme...so...yeh!O! and Rei IS mine! I made him up!

ENJOY...and pleez! no flames! tale it easy on me!!!

Here goes...

MISSION COMPLETE

123456789101234567891012345678910

"TOMI!"

A tall girl, at 5'6", screamed with excitement. She was 18 and had a heart shaped face with captivating emerald colored eyes, a small petite nose and full luscious pink lips. Her skin was tanned but not too dark and had a shining silkiness to it. Her long, elbow-length auburn hair was straightened and swayed, as she ran.

She wore a tight pink spaghetti strap shirt that showed her long, skinny arms, small hands and the slender curve of her stomach. Her baggy black jeans covered her long legs and pink sneakers covered her small feet. She also had on a black, spiked choker, black eyeliner, silvery pink eye shadow, mascara and light pink lip-gloss.

"SAKU-CHAN!"

Another girl screeched happily. This girl was about an inch shorter, but was also 18. Her face was more of an oval shape with entrancing amethyst colored eyes, a small petite nose and full pale pink lips. Her skin was a pale milky color and shined softly. Her waist-length purplish black colored hair was wavy and blew softy behind her, as she sprinted.

She wore a purple striped log-sleeve, with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, showing her small but long arms and small hands, with bony fingers. Her stomach was flat and curvy, though it was hidden underneath her shirt. Her knee-length blue jean skirt showed off her long and slender legs, with light purple sandals showing her small feet. She also had on a plain silver necklace, silvery purple eye shadow, mascara, light eyeliner, and clear gloss.

The two girls finally reached each other and wasted no time in wrapping the other in a big bear hug, jumping in light circles.

"Oh Tomoyo! I've missed you SO much! Damnit! Don't _ever_ leave me like that again!" The emerald-eyed girl almost shouted.

Tomoyo, the amethyst eyed girl, giggled softly and joked, "We were only gone for three years, Sakura! And it was only England. We e-mailed, phoned and sent each other letters! What more could we have done?!"

Sakura scoffed, in playful annoyance and whacked Tomoyos arm as they slowly pulled away, holding each other at an arms length away. The two girls laughed and Tomoyo added, "We missed you too." They're laughter subsided and Sakura began looking around curiously.

"Where's Eriol?" She asked, looking back at Tomoyo.

"Loading our luggage into the limo." Tomoyo said simply.

Sakura grinned, "So, how are things with Eriol?" She asked.

Tomoyos eyes widened and then she broke out into a grin saying, "OMG! You'll never believe me, so I'll have to show you!" She then held out her hand and showed Sakura the glittering ring, on her finger.

Sakuras eyes went as wide as saucers and she stood stone still for a few moments, then screeched, "YOU TWO ARE _ENGAGED_?! HOLY SHIT!" She then squealed and hugged Tomoyo tightly.

Tomoyo blushed bright red when Sakura pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly, as Tomoyo stood still and looked behind Sakura with glazed eyes.

Tomoyo slowly lifted a boney finger and pointed behind them. Sakura turned and saw nearly everyone in the airport stood staring at them.

"oops…" Sakura said softly, giving an impish smile and shrugging to Tomoyo. She then turned toward the large crowd glared venomously, a low growl escaped her lips. "WHAT?! Can I help you?" She roared. The people began to scatter, going to their original destinations.

"I see you haven't changed at all, in your attitude, Saks." A deep voice called from behind Tomoyo.

The two girls turned, hearing the familiar voice. There stood a tall male, at 6'0", who looked to be 19, in age. He had a round face, but with high cheekbones with mysterious azure colored eyes hidden behind glasses, which rested against his nose. His lips were thin and smirking. His skin was pale but with the slightest tan adorning it. He had navy colored hair that reached the tip of his glasses.

He wore a light blue collared button up, that was unbuttoned with a white wife beater underneath. Also baggy blue jeans and white adidas. You could clearly tell he had a muscular build, but he wasn't too muscular.

"ELI-CHAN!" Sakura shouted and ran at him full speed. He laughed at the nickname and opened his arms to catch her, as she jumped on him. He caught her and spun her around in a few circles then put her down, but still held her.

"Oh God! It's SO good to see you! I can't believe you did it! You proposed! CONGRADULATIONS!" His chest muffled Sakuras voice.

He chuckled as they let go and said, "It took all the courage I had…and I had to remember all the times you a pushed me to do it. So, it was mostly thanks you."

She grinned and patted his back. "You better believe it!" She said jokingly.

As the three of them walked toward the entrance of the airport, to find the limo. As they got into the limo, Tomoyo sat by Eriol and across from Sakura.

"So Saks. Do you have any 'guy friends' yet?" Tomoyo asked coyly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura looked at her lap and twiddled her thumbs. "Uhh…no." She whispered.

Tomoyo looked alarmed, then let out an aggravated sigh and almost shouted, "We were gone three years! You had plenty of time! You just didn't want to look for any one! GOD! That's just like you!"

Sakura and Eriol looked stunned for a moment, then Eriol gave Sakura a sympathetic look, but she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Tomoyo sat and did nothing for a moment, her eyes then widened. 'Oh no. I can't believe I just said that…Sakura, I…' She thought, almost horrified. She knew she had gone way too far this time and needed to fix her mistake soon.

The rest of the ride was silent, until they reached Sakuras apartment complex.

As Sakura was getting out she heard a quiet voice say, "Sakura-chan? I'm so sorry. I went too far…and I know I shouldn't have. But I want you to be happy and living alone without someone who cares for you…in a romantic way, doesn't make you happy. So…please forgive me?"

Sakura knew the small voice belonged to Tomoyo and she could tell, even without looking, that her best friend was on the verge of tears. So, she turned and ducked down into the limo and pulled Tomoyo into soft hug.

Tomoyo gasped but hugged her back and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Tomi. I forgive you. And you were right, I could have easily found a guy, if I had wanted to." Sakura murmured, patting Tomoyos back.

"Really?" Tomoyo whispered, this time a little louder.

"Damn straight." Sakura said jokingly, as the two broke out into soft laughter.

"Alright…now that we're all on good terms, why don't we all get back to our own homes?" Eriol said, with a smile. The two girls nodded and Sakura turned and walked up a set of stairs, into a door and disappeared from site.

Eriol and Tomoyo 'chatted' the rest of the way to their house.

Sakura lay on her bed, reading a magazine and listening to her ipod. Suddenly, her pink razr cell phone rang, 'Sakura Kiss' blaring out the speakers.

"Yeh?" She said into the phone.

"OHHHH SAAKKKSSSS!!!!!!" A familiar female voice rang.

"Oh, Tomoyo. What do you want?" Sakura demanded, playfully.

"Fine! I won't tell you, 'cause you're being a bitch!" Tomoyo huffed.

"Ouch…that hurt. What do you want?" Sakura said, the first part she said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine! Eli and me are going to that new club 'Blood Bath'. Care to join?" Tomoyo answered suggestively.

"K. Meet you at 10." Sakura then hung up. She sighed then continued to read her magazine, knowing she had three hours to get there.

Time went by fast and soon it was time to leave.

Sakura changed into a hot pink tube top, which was strapless and showed her tanned stomach. She put on a black and pink belly button ring and made her eyeliner a little thicker.

She heard the honk of a horn and quickly put on a few pink and black rubber bracelets, put her phone in her back pocket and ran out the door, to the navy blue colored Lexus.

She hopped into the back seat and closed the door.

"Sup girls?" She asked jokingly, knowing Eriol would throw a fit.

"Not much! You look sexy tonight, Hun." Tomoyo said, looking at Sakura through the mirror as she put on her make-up.

"You too, babe. O! And you look as hunky as ever, Eli-chan." Sakura said, seeing that Eriol was wearing the same outfit.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, wore a tight, black leather skirt that barely covered her thighs, showing her long, lean, milky white legs. Her tight lavender spaghetti showed her pale arms and purple bangles adorned her small wrists. She had on knee length black leather heels, with her hair staying wavy and let down.

They pulled up to the club at about 10:30 and Eriol parked. They all slowly got out of the car and entered the club, as neon lights blared, music blasted and a sea of swarming bodies filled the dance floors. Others sat at individual booths and watched, while drinking, chatting, making out, laughing, you name it!

Tomoyo squealed and dragged Sakura and Eriol to a booth and sat.

"Did you girls see the second level?" Eriol asked, as the three looked up.

"WOAH!" The two girls yelled out, with excitement.

The second floor had a large dance floor filling the whole section, with it's own neon lights and swarms of people dancing. The second floor however didn't have a big bar, like the first floor did.

"Before the nights over, we _have_ to dance up there!" Tomoyo shouted, over the music.

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face.

Tomoyo suddenly jumped up and took Eriol by the wrist saying, "C'mon! Let's dance!" She then dragged Eriol to the dance floor and they disappeared into the sea of bodies.

Sakura sighed and walked to the bar, leaning against it backwards, watching Tomoyo and Eriol sway and grind to the beat of the music.

"What can I get ya, miss?" A male vice asked from behind the counter.

"Sex on the Beach." She said, in an icy like voice. He nodded and began mixing up ingredients for her drink. A few minutes later, he came back with her drink and handed it to her.

"Here ya go." He said to her. She nodded and without looking at him, she threw a $10 bill and walked away.

'Man! I wanna dance!' She thought, letting a small pout slip.

She walked back to their booth and sat while bobbing her head to the beat. As a good selection of rap and hard core metal played.

"Hey baby…what up?" A slurred males voice purred into her ear.

She turned to him and glared coldly. He just smiled coyly and sat next to her. He placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed it suggestively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed.

He just leaned in close to her and tried to kiss her. She made a disgusted face and pushed him, hard. He yelped and fell back, falling onto the tiled ground. She stepped out of the booth as he stood and began walking away.

"Aww, c'mon babe! You know you want it!" He called after her, as she ran onto the dance floor. He tried to follow her, but she ran out of sight.

A few minutes later, she turned to see he wasn't there and sighed, in annoyance, and started walking back toward her booth. When Sakura reached the table, she sank down in her chair and continued drinking.

'I gotta pee.' She thought, standing and walking toward the restrooms. When she entered, she did her business and began washing her hands while looking at herself in the mirror.

She sighed heavily and thought, 'I should find a guy soon…just…not a guy like the drunk at the table. I guess I'll have to keep an eye open.'

She dried her hands and walked out. She took a deep breath and continued on her way to her seat.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and the same slurry voice cooed, "Thought you could get away that easy, toots?"

She rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip. She took another deep breath and said as calmly as she could, "Let go of me."

He only tightened his grip. She growled lowly and said, a little more viciously, "Get the hell away from me you drunk bastard."

"Eww…feisty, are we?"

'He does not give up that easy. Whatev! I guess I gotta pull out the big guns.' She smirked and reached up to grab one of his wrists, but she was stopped when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him instead.

'What th-' She thought, looking up to see a guy, about the age of 19, standing there looking pissed.

He pulled the drunken man out from behind Sakura and punched him across the face.

Sakuras eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. The drunken man stood and held his cheek. Before he had time to say anything, Sakuras 'savior' pulled her to him, by wrapping an arm around her waist and held her possessively.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with my girl?!" He roared. Sakura looked at him weirdly and he looked down at her with gentle eyes and winked. She gave a small smile and mouthed a 'Thanks', while wrapping her arms around him and pretending to sob into his chest.

"H-he…he was trying t-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Shh…it's okay baby. I won't let him come near you, ever again." He whispered to her, loud enough for the drunky to hear.

His sexy voice sent shivers down her spine and the 'baby' part made her heartbeat quicken drastically, as she felt a blush cross her face.

"O-o-okay, Hun." She murmured, not caring if the drunky heard her or not.

She felt her 'boyfriend' take a step forward and use his free hand to grab the guys' collar and pull him close.

"You better stay away from her, if you know what's good for you." She heard him hiss dangerously. But before he let the drunk go, Sakura shot up and pulled her right arm back and drove her fist right into his nose, hearing a satisfied 'crack', she took her fist away and smirked saying, "And don't _ever_ call me 'babe' or 'toots', I'm not your anything!"

Her 'boyfriend' let go of him and looked at her with shock and surprise. The drunken man stumbled back and fell on his butte, while holding his broken nose with one hand and rubbing his puffy bruising cheek with the other.

He suddenly stood and ran out without a glance back.

Sakuras smirk widened and she hollered out, "Good Bye…ASSHOLE!!"

She heard a chuckle coming from behind her and she turned to see the guy who had helped her escape.

"You pack a pretty hard punch." He said, giving her a grin.

For the first time, she took in all his features. As she looked him over, she cocked her head to the right and bit her lower lip.

He was taller than Eriol, she could tell, at about 6'1". He had a more toned like face shape and high chiseled cheekbones, as well as entrancing and playful amber-gold colored eyes. He had luscious pink lips and bright pearly whites. He had a good tan that wasn't too dark and a well-built body, that had muscle, but he wasn't really bulky. He also had unruly chocolate colored hair that nearly covered his eyes. It was silky and looked as if he'd never touched a comb. But the look suited him well.

He wore a black t-shirt that was slightly tight fitted with a white long sleeve underneath, showing his muscles through the fabric. Baggy black jeans with a green outlining and chains hanging from the many pockets rested against his hips. And black DCs covered his feet. He also wore a few black bands around his wrists and a silver earring was attached to the top of his right ear.

"Like what you see?" He asked jokingly.

"Mmmm…actually, yes. Yes I do." She said, giving him a grin.

He smirked and looked her up and down for a moment, then said, "Me too." While his smirk grew.

She gave a light blush and stuck out a hand.

"I like a guy who has a good sense of humor…I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

He took hold of her hand and said, "Li Syaoran."

He then pulled her to him sharply and whispered huskily into her left ear, "And I wasn't joking." He stepped back and winked.

She blushed, much to his satisfaction and said, trying to change the subject, "I hate owein people, so name it."

He smiled and turned, with his back to her.

"I'll keep that in mind, _Sakura_. See ya 'round!" He said while walking away slowly.

She smiled, shaking her head. "See ya, Syaoran!" She called after him.

As Sakura walked back to her seat, she felt a sudden adrenaline pumping through her veins. So, she quickly drank the rest of her 'Sex on the Beach' then ran onto the dance floor and pushed her way through, to find Tomoyo and Eriol still dancing. She ran up and grabbed Tomoyo.

"Eli? You look like you need a drink. Go get somethin' and rest at the booth. I'll take Tomi from here." Sakura said, then twirled Tomoyo and she giggled, as they began swaying to the beat of music.

"What's got you so happy?" Tomoyo asked, as they threw they're hands in the air.

"You'll never believe this! But, I met this _totally _hot, sexy, smokin', hunky, total babe, sex god!" Sakura yelled.

Tomyos eyes went wide and she stood still for a moment. When she recovered, she pounced on Sakura and gave her a huge hug.

"OH SAKS! I'm SOOOO happy!!!!" She squealed, as Sakura blushed and mumbled a 'uhh…thanks, I guess.'

They started dancing again, this time going back-to-back.

"So, what'd he look like?" Tomoyo asked extra cheerfully.

"Oh Tomoyo…hee-hee…okay. Well, he had…" Sakura started, giving Tomoyo every juicy detail.

"OMG!" Tomoyo almost screamed, as they turned back to face each other. They linked hands and began grinding their hips, getting stares from several guys.

"He sounds SOOO hot! I wanna meet him! Where is he?!" Tomoyo demanded, looking around. Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"Tomi? He'll be back. If not for me, than for the favor I owe him." Sakura said, wiggling her eyebrows in fake suggestion. They broke out into laughter and threw their hands in the air, their hips swaying dangerously and their heads bobbing from side to side, making their hair fly in different directions.

A few songs later, they decided to go get a drink and find Eriol. They made their way to the bar and Tomoyo yelled, over the blasting music and screaming voices, "Two Soft Rose Tequila and one Miller Light." The guy nodded and the two girls looked over the crowd.

Their was light sweat covering them, making their bodies glow even more as the lights hit them. Along with a few strands of hair stuck to their foreheads, together making them look even sexier.

They took their drinks and Tomoyo threw a twenty and a ten down, on the counter.

"I'll pay, Saks. You earned it for getting' yourself a sexy man friend."

Tomoyo said to Sakura, while smiling. Sakura grinned and they carried their drinks back to their table.

They sat, with Sakura on one side of the booth and Tomoyo on Eriols lap, on the other side. They handed Eriol the Miller and the girls had the Tequilas.

Sakura took small sips, knowing she didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol. Tomoyo downed hers in a few large gulps and Eriol took long swigs of his.

They chatted for about twenty or so minutes, then Tomoyo blurted, "Let's go dance on the second floor! It's almost 2:00am and I wanna leave around 4 or 5. PLEASE?!"

Eriol and Sakura exchanged knowing glances and then nodded slowly to Tomoyo. She squealed and stood, dragging Eriol up the long platform of stairs, as Sakura trudged slowly behind them.

When they reached the top, Tomoyo squealed and led Eriol to a spot on the dance floor and they began dancing.

Sakura stayed close to the edge and leaned against the clear glass railing. She sighed and looked over the sea of bodies on the lower floor.

'I wish Syaoran were here. I wanna dance with him, feel his body move against mine as we dance. He is just SOO…I don't know…addicting. sigh I wanna run my fingers through his silky hair and kiss those damn tasty lookin' lip-' She stopped herself.

'What the HELL am I thinking?!' She thought, giving an aggravated sigh.

"Sakura?" A faint voice called, from her thoughts.

'Now I'm even hearing that hunky voice!' She thought.

"Sakura?" The voice grew louder.

'Oh…would you stop it, you fucked up mind?!' She screamed to her self.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!!" The deep, husky voice whispered into her ear, sounding out every syllable slowly.

She gasped, realizing she wasn't hearing things and turned, coming face-to-face with none other than Li Syaoran. She blushed brightly, when she also realized that they're faces were less than an inch apart, with their noses touching.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it, seeing his smirk.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and gave a slight smirk herself.

'So, he's doing this on purpose…okay. Now…it's my turn.' She thought.

She leaned in even closer, so the tips of their lips barely touched. He didn't bat an eyelash. But, she didn't stop there.

"You rang…Syao…ran?" She said slowly, making her lips leave feathery soft touches against his with every movement of her mouth.

She pushed her body near his, her chest pushed against his and her thighs rubbing, ever so slightly, against his.

He pushed himself closer to her, wrapped his arms lazily around her, linking his fingers at her lower back and said, just as low, " As a matter of fact…yes. Yes, I did."

She gave a seductive smile and asked, "And…what did you want? I'll do…_anything_." She breathed the last word. Making her hot breath tickle his cheeks.

His smirk widened and she saw his eyes flash with a wanting…

"For now…-" He started, pulling her closer, making her back arch, "-let's dance." He then stepped back and pulled her onto the dance floor.

She grinned at him and he twirled her, and then pulled her to him sharply. He held her hips loosely as she raised her arms into the air and shook her head to the beat, and he followed her movement.

They continued to dance, when Sakura saw a flash of purplish hair and remembered that Tomoyo had wanted to see Syaoran. She slowly danced her way to Tomoyo and Eriol, and then rubbed up against her back.

Tomoyo gasped and turned to see Sakura grinning at her.

"Saks! Where you been babe?! I-" She stopped, seeing Syaoran.

"Holy Shit! Is that Li?! WOAH MAMA! He IS sexy! Man Saks, u were righ-" She couldn't continue, because Sakura had put a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

Syaoran laughed and shook his head. "Sakura? I take it you two know each other?" He asked, raising his brows.

Sakura blushed lightly and said, taking her hand away, "Ummmm…don't listen to her! She's mentally challenged in the head!"

"OWWWW!!!" She nearly screamed, when Tomoyo and Eriol both poked her, on either side of her ribs. She glared at them and rubbed her sides.

"Sadly…yes. I know them. Syaoran, this is Daidouji-soon to be Hiirigizawa-Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol, my Best Friends. Guys, this is Li Syaoran." Sakura said, as Eriol and Syaoran shook hands and Tomoyo pounced on him, in a hug.

Syaoran let out another laugh and hugged her back.

"Don't worry Syaoran…she's always like that." Sakura said, giving an impish smile.

Tomoyo let go of him and turned to Sakura.

"Can I steal him for a dance, Saks?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura glared at her and latched herself to Syaoran, saying, "No way in hell!" She then winked and Tomoyo giggled lightly.

"Well, LET'S DANCE!" Sakura shouted.

They all laughed and began dancing, with Tomoyo wrapping her arms around Eriols neck and they rubbed up against each other and swayed to the beat. Sakura threw her arms into the air and swayed to the beat, as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her lower waist, as in _lower _waist. She didn't seem to mind, as they swayed, grinding their hips and thighs.

The two couples danced for what seemed like hours, but it was really only 3:47am when they decided to sit down at their booth.

"Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, as she sat on Eriols lap.

He looked up, from his spot next to Sakura and said, "Yeah Tomoyo?"

She studied his face for a long time, then asked, "No offence, but you don't look Japanese."

Syaoran smiled at her, "None taken. I was born in Hong Kong, China. Lived there until I was old enough to live on my own, so I flew out here and stayed." He answered.

"Why here, of all places?" Eriol asked, quirking a brow.

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a minute, and then answered carefully, "I left to get away from my overly strict and powerful family. But, I came here because my cousin lives here. She and I ran away together, so we could live our own lives."

Sakura looked confused for a moment, then gasped.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're from the Li Clan?!" She asked, her eyes bulging.

Syaoran looked bewildered, but answered with, "Y-yes. How did you know?"

"So is Mei-chan!" Tomoyo blurted.

Syaorans eyes went wide and he looked at Tomoyo, then Eriol and Sakura.

"You mean…Meilin?" His voice was so soft, they almost didn't hear it.

"YEAH! She's part of the gang. Along with her boyfriend Rei." Sakura answered, after recovering from the shock.

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows, "Why didn't she tell me about you guys?" He said, confused.

"I remember her telling me something about a cousin…who came with her. But I didn't think it would be you." Eriol murmured, though they heard.

"Hmmm…o! I remember that too! We were hanging out at the mall and she told us about a cousin, but she never mentioned their name! It must be you Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said, matter-of-factly.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Syaoran suddenly remembered something and said slowly, "Wait…I think she might have tried to tell me once before, but I was busy and not paying much attention. That could have been when she was trying to tell me about you guys."

"Why wouldn't you have been paying attention to her?" Sakura asked, stifling a yawn, though only Syaoran seemed to notice.

"Hmm. It was…the day I was moving into my apartment, I think. I was too busy trying to get my things in order, that I wasn't really listening to her. Yeah…that sounds about right." Syaoran said, nodding at the last sentence.

The others nodded, in understanding.

"So, where'd you move into?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a place called, 'Nanami Complex'. It's right across Cherry St. and down Lavender Ln." He answered.

Sakura let out a small laugh, "I live on Cherry St. and Tomi and Eli live on Lavender Ln." She explained.

Syaoran looked utterly surprised, but soon came to his senses and let a chuckle escape his lips. "I can't believe it. Man…that's some weird shit right there, you guys." He said.

Sakura nodded, "You said it! But then again, there's lots o' fucked up stuff goin' on 'round here." She said, the last part thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Like Mei and Rei leaving for a few weeks, right before Syaoran-kun arrives. And us finding Syaoran-kun…and Saks and him hookin' up and her fallin' head over heel-KYAAAAAAAA!!" Tomoyo didn't finish because Sakura had kicked her shin, from underneath the table.

Tomoyo whimpered and held her leg tenderly as the guys gave her weird looks.

"**Opps…**_**my bad**_." Sakura hissed through grinted teeth, as she glared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gave her an impish smile and whispered, "Sorry…it slipped."

Eriol gave Sakura a warning stare, but she shrugged it off. She saw, in the corner of her eyes that Syaoran was blushing lightly.

'Shit! Does he know that I'm in love with him? Wait! Since when was I in love with him? I mean, I know I really like him, but…love. We've only known each other for like…well, less than a day! Well…it could be love at first sight? Tomoyo's always right when it comes to intimate things like this…and if she says that I…' She stopped and stood up.

"Tomi? I need to talk to you…now." She said, walking toward the restrooms. She knew Tomoyo was behind her, so she turned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door.

Once they were safely inside, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let that detail slip. I should hav-"

Sakura cut her off saying, "No. I shouldn't have kicked you. It was rude and uncalled for, but that's not why we're here…I kinda want to talk about Syaoran."

Tomoyo nodded, as Sakura sat on the counter, where the sinks were.

"I thought about what you said and I…I…could you help me? I don't know the feeling of love. Not family or friends love, but _love_ love. As in kisses under the moonlight, having a fancy dinner, roses, lying under the stars, walks along the beach, watching the sunset together…So, I don't know if what I feel for Syaoran is love, lust, the alcohol, a flingy thing-"

"Say no more Saks! I shall help you through this time of 'need'." Tomoyo said, cutting Sakura off.

Sakura smiled a thanks and Tomoyo nodded.

"Firstly, how do you feel when you're around him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I mean, I guess I feel all fluttery on the inside. And I feel really comfortable and I feel like I can tell him anything and everything about me. He makes me feel good and…and, well…" She trailed off, staring at her lap.

Tomoyo stared at her for a few moments then bit back a squeal and said as calmly as she could.

"Saks? It's_definitely_ not the alcohol, a fling feeling, or lust. You.Are.In.L-O-V-E with Li Syaoran."

Sakura just sat with a blank face for a few minutes, she then looked up at Tomoyo and her face broke into a huge grin. She jumped off the counter and latched onto Tomoyo.

They both squealed in delight and jumped in circles. But, Sakura suddenly stopped. Though she still held Tomoyo, causing her to jerk to a stop.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell him that I love him?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a minute. She then snapped her fingers and smiled wickedly.

"I know just what to do." She said, with a weird tone in her voice.

Sakura almost backed up in fear, but knew Tomoyo would force her into doing what she wanted no matter what, so she just sighed and said, "What do I do?"

Tomoyo threw her head back and put a hand over her mouth, "Ohohohohohohohohohoho…hohoho…ahem!" Tomoyo laughed, almost choking.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "You are so weird girl."

Tomoyo winked and leaned over, beginning to tell Sakura what to do.

Sakura nodded slowly and went over everything in her head, as they walked out and to their booth.

The boys were sitting and chatting at their seats and they seemed to be getting along fine. This made the two girls happy.

Tomoyo leaned over and whispered in Eriols ear. A few seconds later, he nodded and she smiled, plopping onto his lap. They both looked up at Sakura and Tomoyo winked, without Syaoran seeing.

Syaoran turned to see his sexy woman staring at him with a gentle warmth emitting from her. He smiled at her and she returned it, with one of her own.

She slid past his lap, purposefully taking a long time to sit there. She turned and winked at him before sitting next to him.

"So…me and Eli are going to dance some more. Feel free to have some fun!" Tomoyo said, giving them her evil grin and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura and Syaoran turned a light hue of pink, while glaring at her and Eriol, who was using a hand to stifle his laughter.

The engaged couple quickly ran away, to the upper dance floor.

When Sakura knew that they were alone, she slumped against Syaorans shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

It was, like everything else, addicting to her. It was like a sweet cinnamon or chocolate with the smell of autumn, as well a little cologne. All in all, it was _very_ sexy to her.

She felt him wrap an arm around her, so she buried her head deeper into his warm and firm neck. He didn't seem to mind, for he placed his head sideways on top of hers.

"So, you seem a lil' tired?" Syaoran asked, pulling her closer.

Sakura nodded and nuzzled his warm neck, his scent calming her nerves and she felt herself begin to drift to the world of dreams.

"You wanna head back home? I'll take you, so you don't have to bother Tomoyo and Eriol." Syaoran whispered to her.

"Mmmm-hmmm…mmmkay, Ran." She mumbled, placing her hands lazily on his chest, clutching to is shirt.

'Oh God! This is going just as Tomsie planned!' Sakura thought.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at the pet name she gave him.

"Sakura, where's your cell?" He asked, getting no reply. He quirked a brow and looked down at her, to see she was almost asleep.

"Kura? Where is your cell?" He cooed into her ear.

She shivered and lazily pointed to her back pocket. Syaoran sighed and gave a light blush, then leaned over her, keeping an arm around her, and put his hand into her left butte pocket.

Nothing! It wasn't there.

He felt a growl rise from his throat, in annoyance.

'Where is the damn thing?!' He thought, reaching into the other pocket. Thankfully, it was there.

Sakura was more awake than she seemed, but not fully. She could feel Syaorans hand reach into her back pockets and held back a blush. She also felt the deep rumbling coming from his throat and almost giggled.

'Screw Tomis plan! I'm too tired to seduce him.' She thought, stiffling a yawn.

Things began to get blurry around her and she realized that she was really beginning to fall asleep.

Syaoran flipped open her phone and went through her contacts, soon finding Tomoyos number. He gave her a text saying that he was taking Sakura home and to have fun.

After that, he put the phone back into her pocket and called her name.

"Sakura?" No response.

"Sakura? Sakura?! sigh Kura, if you don't wake up, I'll have to …to kiss you." He taunted.

Sakura yawned again and cuddled into his lap. She then looked up at him, with half open and sleepy eyes.

"Go ahead. I was planning on doing that later, but be my guest." She shot, her voice a little hoarse from sleep.

Syaoran looked bewildered, but soon smirked and leaned close to her, stopping as their noses touched.

Sakura knew he was serious, so to show she was just as serious, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds.

Syaoran was in shock! He didn't think she would do that. But then again, he already knew not to underestimate her. And he also knew that right then he _had_ underestimated her. So, he knew he deserved the 'cruel' punishment.

Sadly, before Syaoran had the chance to kiss her back, she pulled away and gave him a 'What now, fool!' type of look.

He shook his head, not being able to hide the smile that graced his lips.

"C'mon. Let's get to the vehicle." Syaoran said to her.

She sighed and slid out of the seat and waited for him, before they walked out together.

It was taking nearly all of Sakuras strength to keep her numb legs walking. So, as soon as they got out the entrance to the club, she fell.

Syaoran had quick reflexes and was able to catch her, only a few feet before she hit the ground.

"Geez woman. You must be pretty tired." Syaoran muttered to himself, while cradling her in his arms bridle style. While he walked out to his vehicle.

He reached his black motorcycle. It had green flames running down the sides and a wolf, outlined in green, on the seat and on the front.

He contemplated on how the seating arrangement was going to work. Until Sakura coughed, letting a shiver run through her.

Syaoran held her closer to him and sat on the bike, allowing her to adjust however she wanted to.

Sakura kept her head buried in the crook of his neck and her hands still clutched to his shirt, but she moved her body to face his and scooted slowly, until she was backwards and pressed against him. She threw her leg over his, around his waist and crossed her ankles at his lower back. She then leaned further into him, for warmth, because she wore a tube top that exposed much of her upper half.

If it hadn't been for the attraction he felt toward her, he wouldn't be thinking such perverted thoughts about their position and what she wore.

He shook his head and sighed, seeing her shiver again. He softly pried her small hands from the cloth of his shirt and pulled off the black t-shirt, leaving him with only the white long sleeve.

Sakura looked up and quirked a brow. Syaoran smiled and pulled the shirt over her head. She gasped, but didn't complain, for the shirt was warm and smelled just like Syaoran. She kept her arms inside the shirt and held them close to her body, then leaned forward and against Syaoran again.

She sighed and buried her head back in the crook of Syaorans neck and placed her hands on his chest, through the fabric.

Syaoran smiled down at her and turned the key into the ignition and revved the engine for a moment, then took off.

Sakura began to drift to sleep again, as they slowed to a stop at a red light. She felt Syaoran reach into one of the sleeves of the shirt she wore and grab her wrist. He took off a rubber band and then pulled out his hand.

'He must think I'm asleep.' She thought, feeling him hold up her hair with one hand and pulling on the rubber band softly with the other. She could tell he had pulled her hair up into a high sloppy bun and wanted to giggle, knowing the reason why.

'My hair was in his face, probably!' She thought amused.

He took off again and she soon drifted to sleep, listening to the soft purring of the engine and steady heart beat of Syaoran.

"Sakura…Hey Sakura? We're here. Where do you live on Cherry St.?" He looked down to see she was completely knocked out and he knew it would be impossible to wake her.

He sighed, turned the bike around and headed toward his apartment.

About two minutes later Syaoran pulled into the parking garage of his complex.

He parked and took the key out of the ignition and into his pocket. He then picked up Sakura, but she wouldn't loosen her legs from his waist, so he simply sighed and supported her by locking his arms under her butte and pulled her closer.

He walked into the complex and got stares from people. Which he thought was weird, because it was pretty much 5:00 am, but then again, people do have work and stuff.

He ignored the whispers and stares, while he pressed the button for the elevator. It soon came and he stepped in, clicked number 7 and waited. When the elevator opened at his floor, he stepped off and walked to his room.

He barely managed to open the door and hold Sakura at the same time, but succeeded somehow.

He walked in, without bothering to turn on the lights, and walked past the small kitchen, living room and down a small hallway. He walked into a large bedroom and sat on a queen size bed.

He took hold of Sakura and gently pried her from him. Her legs didn't want to budge, so he had to reach behind himself and pull her ankles apart. He sighed as he laid her on the bed and watched as she curled into a ball.

He smiled, while walking to his closet and grabbing a pair of black sweat pants and a big green t-shirt.

He walked back to Sakura and laid the clothes at the end of the bed.

"Sakura?" he called, shaking her gently.

She moaned out a, "Five more minutes!" Then turned over, now having her back to him.

Syaoran shook his head and tried again.

"Kura? Wake up! C'mon babe, wake up." He cooed into her ear.

She shivered in pleasure and a small giggle escaped her lips. She flopped onto her back and sprawled out, pulling her arms through the sleeves.

"Whaaattttt?" She whined, her eyes cracking open.

Syaoran smirked and said, "Change into these, then you can sleep all you want."

She sat up quickly and began unbuttoning her pants. Syaoran quirked a brow and she glared at him. Then, pointed to the door.

He pouted, then gave an innocent shrug and walked out of the room.

About seven or eight minutes had passed and Syaoran still hadn't heard a word from Sakura. He finally decided to go and see if she was done changing. He slowly reached his room and knocked. No answer. He knocked louder and still got no answer. So, he gave up and walked in.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Sakura was lying on her back, sprawled across the bed, with her hands extended above her head and her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Her head was tilted to the side and she breathed slowly, being asleep again. The surprising part was, she only wore his shirt. The sweat pants were on the floor, somewhere off to the side.

She did look cute, wearing his clothes, for they were way too big on her. But right now it was more revealing and embarrassing.

Mostly because, the shirt had rived up to her chest. So Syaoran could see her plain black thong and the lower part of her black, with pink spotted, bra.

He blushed and then thought, 'If this is embarrassing for me…then if she were to find out…ohhhh.' He smirked.

'Then again, she's got a wicked body. Damn! I guess I really like her….i mean her bod-naw! I like her. I just gotta get her to like me. Heh.'

He stared at her for a few more seconds, then shook his head and bent over, picking her up. He pulled the covers down and placed her down, pulling the covers back up.

He tried to stand, but didn't realize that Sakura had grabbed hold of his shirt and it was too late to catch his footing. He flailed his arms in circles, as he fell forward and right on top of Sakura.

He looked up, in surprise, to see that she didn't move. He sighed and rolled over, now lying next to her. He tore out of his jeans and took off his shirt. So, now he was only in his black boxers. He slid under the covers and allowed sleep to over come him. If he had paid any bit of attention, he would have realized that they were both wearing black undergarments.

Emerald eyes slowly opened and a yawn escaped Sakuras mouth.

She felt someone stir beside her and looked over to see Syaoran open his eyes.

Amber met Emerald.

They continued to stare at each other, not realizing the position they were in.

Sakura lay on her side, with one hand resting against Syaorans bare chest and the other wrapped around his torso. Her legs were tangled between his and her head was resting against his chest.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was also lying on his side, with one arm wrapped around her upper waist, his hand had slipped inside her ridded up shirt and his fingers were cupping her right breast. The other arm was reaching down with his hand resting in between her thighs.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red, after realizing where his hands were. Syaoran seemed to know, but didn't much care about it.

"Mornin'" Syaoran murmured, giving a light yawn, but not moving from their position.

"G'mormin…perv." She replied, the last part was a whisper.

He heard it though. And grinned widely, pulling her closer.

This caused Sakura to blush darker and she let out a low growl.

" I see you're thoroughly enjoying yourself." She muttered sarcastically, not caring if he could hear or not.

"Hmm…you're quite right." He said, huskily into her ear.

She shivered, as his hot breathe tickled her ear and neck. She shot him a glare, but didn't pull away, realizing how comfortable she was in his arms.

He took notice of that and leaned in further, then bit down on her ear lobe.

She gasped, stiffening at the moment. She then felt herself going numb and leaning into his touch. A low purr escaped her throat, unknowingly.

Syaoran smirked and trailed feather like kisses up and down her neck. He stopped at where her pulse quickened and a vein stuck out. He bit down and heard her give out a small moan.

He continued to nip at her neck, until he felt her body shake with a want. He smirked and licked her neck, trailing up to her jaw, he then ran his tongue across her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her heart to stop beating so fast.

Syaoran felt like he'd given her enough torture and he finally pressed his lips onto her moist lips.

Sakuras back arched as he pulled her even closer, so now her whole body was smothered against his.

Sakura felt Syaoran nip at her lower lip, as if asking for entrance and she slowly parted her lips.

She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and he explored, what seemed like, every inch of her mouth. She shyly let the tip of her tongue run across his. Suddenly, adrenaline seemed to pump through her veins, just like at the club, and she wrapped her tongue around his, causing them both to shutter in pleasure.

Sadly, they had to part for air. But, as soon as Syaoran felt Sakuras breathing seem to be steady, he attacked her lips again.

Sakura smiled into the kiss and Syaoran growled, so she smacked the back of his head, playfully and began running her fingers through his hair.

Syaoran pulled his hand from her thighs and held the back of her head, as he rolled on top of her. He broke the kiss and tipped her head back gently, now giving him access to her neck again.

He saw how her shirt was now ridden up to her smooth stomach, so he brought his hands down to her thighs and ran the tips of his fingers up her hips, past the fabric of her lingerie, across her flat stomach and to the rim of her shirt. He then pulled the shirt up with his hands. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.

Sakura suddenly tensed, and Syaoran felt it. He stopped, in the process of leaning back onto her and starred at her with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

She licked her lips nervously and looked at him intently.

"I…we…" She stuttered.

Syaorans eyes widened, he then smiled down at her and said, "Not unless you're ready. But, I don't fuck on date one. Sorry." The last sentence was said with a grin and he winked playfully.

Sakura looked shocked for a moment, then laughed and grabbed the back of his head, and pulled it down so their lips crashed together.

They both smiled into the kiss and somehow ended up in a fierce tongue battle.

Syaoran broke the kiss and leaned down, biting her neck again. Sakura moaned, as he trailed down her neck, with his tongue. He finally stopped at her chest. Reaching up with one hand, he brought down one of the straps to her bra and her right breast was exposed.

She bit back a gasp as Syaoran placed a kiss over her heart, then licked around her nipple and finally bit down no it.

He sucked and licked on it, while his hand reached in and massaged her other breast.

Sakura moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Syao…ran!" She whispered, in a low seductive like voice.

Syaoran looked up, not stopping what he was doing. He saw the ecstasy cross her face and he smirked to himself. For he knew he had all the power right now.

He leaned up and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeh princess?" He asked in a purr.

Sakura liked the pet name he gave her. But, she felt like she needed to regain some control, of the situation.

She smiled seductively and used all of her strength to push him over, rolling on top of him in the process.

Syaoran looked shocked, but didn't budge, liking that his woman was taking charge.

Sakura leaned down and licked the bottom of his chin.

"I want some of the action." She cooed.

Syaoran grinned wildly at her.

Sakura leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but pulled away before he could react. She held back a giggle as he pouted like a child.

She winked and leaned down, biting at his neck. She felt him stiffen, so she bit down harder and nearly missed the low rumbling that emitted from his throat.

Sakura pulled up and licked her lips, slowly and on purpose. Syaoran groaned out, in agony.

Sakura just smirked and leaned down, trailing her tongue down his toned chest, passed his well-developed eight pack and when she got to his belly button, she licked around the naval, then kissed it. She purposefully made a smacking noise, just to make him mad.

Sakura licked her way back to his neck and nipped at it harshly. Syaoran accidentally let a small moan escape his lips and Sakura grinned, leaning back up and capturing his lips in a much-wanted kiss.

They were leaning dangerously close to the edge of Syaorans bed. So, when Sakuras cell phone blared to life, ringing its 'Sakura Kiss', they both let out a yelp and tumbled off the bed, in a heap of body and blankets.

Sakura reached over and grabbed her cell phone from her pant pockets.

"Sakura." She said into the receiver, dully.

"Hey Saks! Where are you?! I tried calling you, like, 50 times on your home phone!" Tomoyos high-pitched voice rang.

Sakura growled. "That's none of your business Tomi! What do you want?"

"You are SO cruel to me! Geez! Anyway, I have a surprise for you and Syaoran-kun. So, meet us at our place! Okay?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura blushed. "Wait! You knew I was here?"

"Yup! Where else would you be?" Tomoyo said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh…Well, we'll be there in twenty. Luv ya!" Sakura chirped.

"Luv ya!" Tomoyo called out, then they hung up.

Sakura sighed and turned to Syaoran. Who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We gotta go to Tomi and Elis. I don't know why, but we do. Let's get this over with." Sakura huffed, standing and getting redressed.

Syaoran sighed as well and stood, then walked to his closet and came out two minutes later, dressed in casual clothing.

He wore a green t-shirt, that was loose, but not too baggy, a pair of baggy faded blue jeans, that had large rips in the knees, and green sneakers.

He smiled to Sakura and they walked out of Syaorans apartment and to his motorcycle. They mounted, with Syaoran in front and Sakura seated behind him, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Syaoran started up the motor and hit the gas.

They arrived at Sakuras place about 2 minutes later.

Sakura hopped off as Syaoran turned off the engine. She walked up to the front door of her small but cozy crème colored house. She unlocked the door and walked in, leaving the door open for Syaoran to come in.

As she walked to the large kitchen, she heard the front door close and smiled, beginning to hum to herself. She grabbed a large bathing towel from the counter and walked to the stairs and yelled out, "Ran! You can watch the T.V. while I'm in the shower. I'll be out in ten!" She heard the faint "'Kay, Princess." And smiled wider, running up the stairs and to her bathroom.

Sakura took a quick shower and when she finished, she got out, dried off and blow-dried her hair. She looked around for her clothes, but realized she had left them in her room.

'Damnit!' She thought, smacking her forehead.

She cracked the door open, only to see no one. She sighed in relief and pocked her head out, still no one. She slowly stepped out and quickly walked toward her room.

She heard the T.V. and knew Syaoran was down stairs, probably lying across the couch, possibly eating some popco-

Her train of thoughts was cut off when she ran into the wall, right next to her door.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if she hadn't been almost running or if she hadn't fallen back and lay still with wide eyes for about two minutes.

She didn't even hear the footsteps coming her way.

"Sakura…?" An amused voice asked.

"Hoe?" She whispered and looked up, to see Syaoran standing above her.

He looked as if he was trying not laugh and his face was tinted red, though she wasn't sure if it was from the laughter or seeing her pretty much naked.

'Wait! Pretty much naked…?' She thought slowly. It dawned on her and she blushed brightly.

"HOE!!!" She nearly screamed.

Syaoran winced and covered his ears.

Sakura tried to stand, but her legs felt like jelly under Syaorans deep and penetrating stare.

He realized this and chuckled, holding out his hands. Sakura slowly and cautiously took hold of them.

As Syaoran pulled her up, her towel loosened and came undone. Sakura let go of one of his hands and made a grab for her towel, but was too slow. Syaoran grabbed her waist with his free, as she began to fall backward and in one swift motion, he pulled her to him.

They stood still, with Syaoran holding one of Sakuras hands above their heads and the other was wrapped around her waist.

Sakura lay limp in his strong arms, her back arched, so her chest was slightly puffed out. Her legs were dangling, her feet barely an inch above the ground.

Their eyes remained locked and wide.

Syaoran had a full view of her body. And though, at the moment, he was staring into her widened eyes, he had seen her whole figure. He had to say, it was _very_ appealing.

Sakura stiffened and pressed her body to his.

"Please…don't look." She whispered, into his chest.

He set her against the ground, but was afraid that she may fall, so he wrapped both her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I didn't see a thing, baby. I promise I won't look." He murmured into her hair, even though he had.

She nodded and mumbled, "Thank you. Walk to my room."

He quirked a brow, but when she stood on his feet, he grinned and took slow careful steps to her room.

When he reached it, he walked in and Sakura looked up at him. She reached up and covered his eyes.

"Don't look." She said sternly.

Syaoran felt her weight leave him, along with her warmth and hands, from his eyes.

He waited a moment, then cracked his eyes open. He only saw her back, as well as a nice view of her ass, before she disappeared into her walk in closet.

When she came out, she wore a tight pink and black striped tank top and a blue jean mini skirt, that had small rips and strings hanging from the rim. She had on black sandals and a cute pink choker with a small black heart dangling from the center. Also, a few pink and black bangles and a black anklet.

Syaoran grinned, as he looked her over.

Sakura giggled and blew into his ear as she passed him and to her bathroom again.

She took out her mousse and began scrunching her hair into waves. Afterwards, she washed her hands, and then began applying make-up.

First, she ran eyeliner under her eyes, then on her upper eyes. She then applied a little pink eye shadow and blush. Lastly, she applied clear gloss.

Afterwards, she walked out and yelled, as she walked down the stairs, "RAN!!!"

A few seconds later, she felt hot breath tickle the back of her neck and Syaoran cooed, "You rang, Princess?"

She blushed, then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go, babe. We're late." She said, grinding her hips into his.

He chuckled and grabbed the back of her knees, then pulled her up and into the air. Now, he held her, with both his arms locked under her thighs. She crossed her legs and put one hand on her lap, the other stayed around his neck, for balance.

She sat side ways, but as if she was sitting in a chair, and not quite bridal style.

Syaoran led her out the front door and closed it and locked it after her.

"Where do we go, Princess?" He asked.

Sakura leaned down and whispered the directions into his ear. He nodded and began walking.

They reached the front door to Tomoyo and Eriols house about six minutes later.

When Syaoran rang the doorbell, Sakura squirmed.

"Ran! Put me down!" She hissed.

"Fine, Princess." He said, setting her down.

The door opened and Tomoyo squealed, pouncing on them.

"You guys are 17.52 minutes late!" She glared.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed and walked in, along side Tomoyo.

"You guys? I have a present for ya'!" Tomoyo stated, happily.

As the three walked into the large living, they saw two unfamiliar people sitting on a couch across from Eriol.

Tomoyo strolled over and sat next to Eriol, as the two people turned and looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

The girl was Sakuras age, with an hourglass figure. She looked to be 5'6-7" and was slightly tanned. She had a skinny, ovalish shaped face. She had waist length, straightened black hair and fierce but happy ruby eyes. She had a small petite nose and thin pink lips.

She wore a blood red spaghetti strap shirt, that glittered slightly, a black mini skirt, that flared out if she twirled. And black panty hose, that were like socks and slid on. One was thigh high with several holes of all sizes and the other only reached the knee. Though it only had a few holes. Lastly, blood red pumps adorned her small feet.

The male was Syaorans age, at about 6'4". He had a toned face shape and high cheekbones, as well as dull black colored eyes. He had thin pale pink lips that seemed to frown a lot. He had a fair tan and a well-built body, that had muscle, but he wasn't as toned as Syaoran. He also had jet-black hair, with bleach blond and blood red highlights scattered everywhere. His bangs covered one of his eyes and were long and straight. The rest of his hair was a little shorter and spiked. One of his ears was pierced three times. He had two pierces on the lower lobe and one on the upper ear.

He wore a black and red t-shirt that was slightly loose, baggy black knee length shorts, with a black spiked belt and black DC's. He had on a black spiked choker and a chain necklace that reached his chest. A few black and red bracelets and a black sweat band that was put right below his elbow.

Sakura and Syaoran, as well as the two 'strangers' locked gazes and their eyes widened.

1234512345123451234512345

UH-OH!!!dun-dun-DUNNNN!!!! Who are the 'strangers'? Many probably already know who the girl is!!! Find out in chappy 2!!!!


	2. part2

Hey guys!!! Here's part 2!!! It's the last chapter! and LEMONY!!!!

MISSION COMPLETE

part 2

123456789101234567891012345678910

Sakura and Syaoran, as well as the two 'strangers' locked gazes and their eyes widened.

The girl stood and ran at them, then jumped into their arms.

Sakura and Syoaran both hugged her tight.

"MEI!" Sakura squealed.

"Lin-lin." Syaoran said happily.

"SAKS! SYAO!" Meilin screeched.

Meilin pulled away from the embrace and looked the two over.

"OMG! It's SOOOOO good to see you guys! I've missed you Saks, babe! And you too, cuz!" She wailed.

Sakura giggled, "Me too, hun. Me too!"

Syaoran nodded, in agreement.

Meilin took a few steps to the side and let the guy walk up to them.

"REI!!!!" Sakura screamed, launching at him.

Rei laughed and caught her, twirling her in circles. When he set her on the ground, he held her an arms length away.

"Wow Saks! You look….the same." He said, grinning.

Sakura giggled and hit his arm playfully.

"Thanks! But, I'd have to say the same myself." She shot back.

They grinned and Sakura walked over to Meilin and began chatting animatedly.

Rei walked to Syaoran and smiled.

"Hey man. Long time, no see." Syaoran said.

Rei laughed and they went to shake hands, but pulled the other into a, half hug/half pat on the back, 'manly' hug. When they pulled away, Rei chuckled and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more, Sy."

The two guys walked over to where Sakura and Meilin sat, and sat down next to their chosen girl.

Meilin turned to Sakura and Syaoran, eyeing them.

"So, are you two an item?!" She asked, eagerly.

Sakuras cheeks tinted a light pink and she nodded, while Syaoran gave a simple, "Yeh."

"KAWAII!!" Tomoyo and Meilin squealed. They then looked at one another for a moment, then turned to everyone else and chimed,

"Let's play a game!"

Rei, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran either shrugged or nodded.

Meilin smirked and Tomoyo gave her evil grin, as they continued.

"Alright…the chosen game is…Truth-or-Dare. Who wants to go first?"

Eriol raised a hand and Meilin nodded.

"Alrighty then. My dearest? Truth or dare?" Eriol asked, as everyone turned to Tomoyo.

"Truth." She huffed.

"Hmmm…is it true…that you have had a crush on Syaoran before?" He asked.

Syaoran and Tomoyo gaped, while everyone else stared at Tomoyo intently.

"Uhhh…no? Well…when I first saw him, but it wasn't really a 'crush'. I just…ahh, you know." She tried to explain, without embarrassing herself.

Syaoran sighed and Rei and Meilin laughed.

"Hmmmmm…Rei?" Tomoyo asked.

Rei cringed and muttered, "uhh…dare."

"Ohohohohohohohoho!…I want you to smooch…Eli." Tomoyo stated.

Meilin stifled her laughter, while Sakura and Syaoran burst out laughing and Eriol and Rei looked horrified.

Rei stood slowly and walked to Eriol. He cursed under his breath, then shot down and pecked Eriols cheek. He then ran back to his seat and sat, gagging.

"No! On the lips!" Tomoyo corrected.

"Dares already over. You can't go back now!" Rei hissed.

Tomoyo huffed and crossed her arms, while Eriol rubbed his cheek harshly and Rei scrubbed his lips with the back of his hand furiously.

"Rei-chan. Your turn." Sakura stated, in between bits of laughter.

Rei glared at Sakura and Syaoran who were calming down. His frown turned into an evil smirk and Sakura frowned, while Syaoran glared suspiciously at Rei.

"Fine. If that's how you two wanna play, then let the games begin." Rei stated.

"Shit." Sakura breathed softly, wincing. She knew he would do something bad.

"Hmmm…Sakura-kun?" He said, in a mocking way.

She sighed and said, "Dare.", in a confident way. She starred Rei down for a few moments.

"Alrighty then. Sakura? I dare you to say, 'I Love You Syaoran Baby' and then kiss Syaoran…for ten long seconds. Every time someone says 'shit', 'fuck' or 'damn'." Rei explained, grinning innocently.

Eriol and Tomoyo tried to stifle their laughter, but Meilin burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Sakura gaped and spluttered for nearly a minute, while Syaoran roared out, "WHAATTT???!!!"

Rei smirked and stated, " let's try this out, shall we? Hmmm…Eriol! You smell like shit!"

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura all glared venomously at Rei. While he smiled too innocently.

Syaoran muttered a string of curses under his breath, while Sakura glared daggers at Rei.

Tomoyo whipped out her video camera and chuckled lightly.

Sakura took a deep breath and whispered lightly, "I love you Syaoran baby."

"What was that? No one could hear you, Sakura-kun." Rei chided.

Sakura growled and hissed loudly, "I love you Syaoran baby." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The rest of the gang sat, staring intently, as they counted softly.

"Ten…"

"Nine…"

"Eight…"

"Seven…"

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"…One…"

Sakura pulled back and huffed.

"That was the longest ten seconds ever counted in history!" She barked at them.

Tomoyo laughed and put away her camera, then decided on a different game. She gave Meilin a long stare and they both broke into huge grins.

"Let's play another game!!!" They squealed in unison, once again.

"Oh God! What now?" Syaoran demanded.

"Oh…just a little game called…Hide and Go Seek." They sighed, stars in their eyes.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and/or huffed.

"Alright. I'm gonna flip a coin. Whoever gets chosen is it.Rei is head and Syaoran is tail." Meilin explained.

She took out a coin, flicked it into the air then, caught it.

"Tails." Eriol stated, grinning.

"You're kidding right?" Syaoran grumbled under his breath.

"C'mon my dear, let's go and get you into that closet, so you can count." Meilin joked, while pushing Syaoran toward a small closet down the hall.

The rest of the gang could hear a soft string of curses coming from Syaoran and moments later, a crash was heard and an "OUCH! Damnit Meilin!" and a "Watch your fuckin' language Syaoran! Next time, i'll use a frying pan! Don't shit with me, cuz!"

Rei sighed, a small smile graced his lips.

"That's my Mei..." He mumbled.

Sakura and Tomoyo gave each other a look and burst out laughing, while Eriol shook his head.

"Hey Tomsie? You're ganna need a new flower vase...and flowers." Meilin giggled embarrised, rubbing the back of her neck.

Tomoyo laughed, patting Meilins shoulder.

"It's alright. That vase was ugly anyway. And the flowers were dying." Tomoyo smiled.

"7!..." They suddenly heard the muffled voice of Syaoran through the closet doors.

"Shit!" Sakura squeeked, as they took off in diffrent directions.

Meilin and Rei went toward the livingroom, Tomoyo and Eriol ran into the kitchen and Sakura looked around then fled up the stairs.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Syaoran hollored, bursting out of the small closet, rubbing his sore right shoulder. For that's where Meilin had hit him with the damn vase! He looked all around, noone.

'Hmm...i'm gonna find four eyes and his fiance first,' He thought, heading toward the stairs. He paused on the second step, turned and headed toward where the noise was coming from. He ended up in the kitchen. He stood still, making no sounds, waiting for whoever it was to make the mistake. Sure enough, a small snort was heard from inside one of the pantry doors.

Syaoran silently crept over and took hold of the doorknob. He counted to 5 in his head, then opened the door, in a swift flick of his wrist.

"Waaahhhh!" Tomoyo screeched, jumping on Eriol, who was sitting beside her.

"Holy-" Syaoran hissed, covering his ears.

"eheh heh...sorry. You scared me." Tomoyo smilied impishly.

"Bloody hell...Where's Meilin?" He asked, rubbing his offened ears.

"Ummm...in the livingroom, maybe?" Eriol smilied cheesily.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and Tomoyo laughed, holding her hands out toward Syaoran. He quickly grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her up. She smiled cutely and pointed toward the livingroom, while helping Eriol up.

Syaoran crept into the livingroom and saw Meilin sitting on the couch, holding a magazine to he face, so he couldn't see it. He rolled his eyes, knowing shewas playing with him.

"ahem! oh geez...i wonder where Meilin is?" He drawled out, walking around the livingroom.

"I dunno. If you leave a message, she'll get back at ya, tho." He heard her say.

He walked over and threw the magazine across the room.

"That hurt. I wonder how I should get back at you." He grinned evily, leaning close to her.

Meilins smile faultered into a grimace, as he towered over her, placing a hand against her neck. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, tried to at least. But, it was cut short by Sayorans other hand shooting out and garbbing hold of her hand and twisting it behind her back. He smirked, baring his fangs, as she comtinued to grimace.

"Ya know cuz? You shouldn't be doing this. I could easily take you down. But, you still have to find Rei-honey and Saks." Meilin leaned up and their noses brushed.

"What do you mean, dear cousin?-" He tightened his hold on her wrist and twisted her arm further, causing her to wince slightly and glare at him.-"I only need to look for Sakura. Rei-honey is right behind us...no?" He finshed, letting her go and turning to Rei, who looked stunned.

"Damn! Rei-honey was gonna scare you too. How'd you know?" Meilin pouted, rubbing her arm and walking to Rei, who massaged her shoulders.

"How'd I not? I could feel his anger, I could tell he was about to kill me. Or try, at least. 'Cause we all know what would happen if he tried.

Rei glared at him, as Meilin snickered.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Meilin slipped up stairs, followed by a giggling Tomoyo.

Eriol came into the livingroom and quirked a brow at the seething Rei and the smirking Syaoran.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" Eriol asked, his eyebrows raised high.

They heard some squeels and bangs coming from the upstairs and all looked at each other.

"REIII-HONNEEEYYYY!!!!EERRRRRIIIIIII-KUUUNNNNNN!!!!!" Meilin bellowed, making them jump.

"Good luck guys! I'll stay down here and look for Sakura." Syaoran grinned, patting their backs, as they walked up the stairs.

Syaoran flopped on the couch and concentrated on the noises upstairs.

He could hear the muffled voices.

"Hold her guys!"(Meilin). "Kyaa! Let me go! I won't do it!"(Sakura). "Oh!yes you are!"(Tomoyo). "MMM!!! Gno! mmffoop!(no! Don't!)"(Sakura). "Ohohohoho!"(Tomoyo). "Geez! She squims a lot!"(Eriol). "Seriously!"(Rei). "OH GOD!"(Meilin). "HAHA!"(Rei).

He heard footsteps and his eyes flew open and he stood, headed toward the stairs.

"Hey Syao! Have you found her yet??" Meilin asked, there was a weird, almost seductive, glint in her eyes.

Syaoran shook his head slowly, being cautious.

"Oh? Have you looked upstairs, yet?" Tomoyo asked, the same look in her eyes.

Syaoran shook his head again. He looked over the four faces and knew something was up.

"Oh...well, you better look some more." Rei shrugged, while Eriol nodded.

Syaoran glared at them suspitiously. He began walking up the stairs, though he took his time. Once reaching the top, he heard the soft clank of metal. He walked down the hall to the right and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. He reached forward and his hand seemed to tremble slightly. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, to see...

123456789101234567891012345678910

Sakura had been hiding in one of the guest rooms, when she heard the racket from downstairs and then Tomoyo and Meilin had burst in giggling insanely, holding a large white box.

"Sakura-chan!" They called.

Sakura came out of the closet and quirked a brow at them.

"Did Syaoran already find you? Is the game over? What's in th...e...box?" She became well aware of the sinister looks on their faces.

The two gave each other one of their 'looks' and then pounced on Sakura. They restled her onto the bed and Tomoyo shook her head.

"We need help. Call in the calveri!" Tomoyo grinned.

Meilin nodded and bellowed, "REIII-HONNEEEYYYY!!!!EERRRRRIIIIIII-KUUUNNNNNN!!!!!"

They soon heard footsteps and Eriol and Rei walked in. They looked at the scene in front of them and shook their heads.

"Hold her guys!" Meilin shouted, as they ran over and scrambled onto the bed.

Eriol grabbed her legs and Rei held her arms.

"Kyaa! Let me go! I won't do it!" Sakura squirmed voilently, as she saw the kinky outfit Tomoyo pulled out of the box.

"Oh! Yes you are!" Tomoyo laughed evily.

Meilin leaned over Sakura and began lifting up her shirt. Sakura treid to scream, but Meilin stuck a piece of duck tape across her mouth.

MMM! Gno Mmffoop!" Sakuras muffled voice came.

Meilin made sure the guys weren't looking, then took off Sakuras shirt, then bra and slipped the green negligee over her head. Tomoyo pulled off her skirt and smiled seeing Sakura wore a white g-string.

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled, as Meilin took the hand cuffs and had Rei cuff her wrists, then Eriol wrapped the chain around the bed post, after they sat her on the ground. Sakura continued to squirm violently as they did this.

"Geez! She squirms a lot." Rei sighed, trying to hold her still.

"Seriously!" Eriol nodded his head.

Tomoyo waved it off and put a black blindfold over her eyes.

"OH GOD!" Meilin squeeled, in happiness.

Tomoyo quickly snapped a picture as Rei and Eriol laughed.

Meilin and Tomoyo leaned down on either side of Sakura, as Rei and Eriol walked out and whispered in unisen,

"You'll thank us later babe. We love you, girl. Bye."

They pecked her cheek, one of them puting a small peice of cold metal in between her breasts and they stood, then walked out.

Sakura sat, her cuffed hands above her head. Her elbows bent and she tugged on the chain, to no avail.

She heard footsteps, that stoped at the door. She dropped her head, trying to look over herself.

She knew she sat on the floor with her knees bent, on either side of her body.

She shivered as the door opened.

"Mmomoio..?(Tomoyo)"

123456789101234567891012345678910

"Mmomoio..?(Tomoyo)"

Syaoarn froze.

"S-ssakura?!" He breathed, his eyes wide a saucers.

He saw Sakura tense and her head shot up.

"What happened to you?" He said, his voice hoarse as he looked her over.

The way the negligee hugged her chest and pushed them up. The way the thin straps fell to her upper arms. The way the 'dress' was see through and hugged her curves, ending at her upper thighs. The way her hair tumble dowm her back and a few strands fell into her face. The way her back arched, puffing her chest further as her wrists were cuffed.

"Mmmnmnnngghhh!" She squirmed violently.

Syaoran shook his and rushed over to her, kneeling beside her. He reached a hand out and cupped her left cheek. She flinched slightly, in suprise. But, then leaned against his hand. He reached up with his other hand and pulled off her blind fold, revealing her big swirling emerald eyes.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like ever.

"Ahem! oh...uhh...Better take the tape off." Syaoran coughed, nervously.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Syaoarn ripped the tape off and leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, as she yelled in pain. She panted, tears forming in her eyes.

Syaoran pulled back and looked her in the eye. He saw the tears and cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the unshead tears.

"Do you have the key?" He asked gently, stroking her cheeks.

Sakura blushed heavily and looked down.

'Oh God! That's what Tomoyo put in my shirt! And...Lord! Does Syaoran look hot...heh.' Sakura thought.

"Uhhh...i-in my...in my...sh-shirt." She stuttered, blushing madly.

Syaoran chuckled and kissed her forhead.

"What happened to the wild Sakura?Hmm? C'mon, show me her." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura looked at him with shock. A smile graced her lips and she licked her lips seductively.

"So...you gonna get the key 'r what?" She asked puffing her chest out more.

Syaorans grin seemed to reach from ear to ear. His right hand slid to the back of her neck, as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He ran kisses down her cheek, his tongue left feathery soft caresses as he made his way to her breasts. Once he reached her mounds, he turned his head to the side and used his tongue to slide down into the center of her chest and find the key. He felt it easily and wrapped his arms around her waist, using his teeth to pull the key out.

He held the key in his hand, as he pulled away and looked up. His triumphent smirk was easily seen.

"Now, that wasn't so hard..was it Sakura?" He said, continuing to smirk.

Sakura glared at him and squirmed.

"Well? Are you gonna unlock me or what?" She demanded.

"Give me one good reason why I should..." He trailed off, looking her over.

Sakuras cheeks turned light pink, then she smiled wickedly.

"Either uncuff me now, so I can jump you now...or just wait..." She started, but didn't even need to finish, as Syaoran had placed the key in the lock.

Sakura wasted no time, pouncing on Syaoran the second her wrists were free. Syaoran was caught off guard, thus causing them to fall backwards to the ground.

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, while she straddled his hips. Her lips crashed over his and, after recovering, Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. Sakura ran her tongue across his lips and nipped harshly at his lower lip. Syaoranchucled against her mouth and Sakura used the opertunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Syaoran allowed her to explore, but soon his tongue worked in unisen with hers.

When they broke for air, Sakura panted out,

"Did you shut the door?"

"Yeh." He breathed.

Sakura nodded and kissed him harshly. Syaorans hands traveled down her back and grabbed her butte, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her womanhood against his growing erection.

Sakura nearly gasped at how large Syaoran was, inbetween her thighs. She felt her body heat up and pulse. She moaned as his mouth suckled her throat, leaving marks of his own. And suddenly, Sakura wasn't on top of Syaoran, he was on top of her. She lay motionless for a moment, but feeling Syaoran bite down on her collar bone brought her back to reality. She gave a soft moan feeling his tongue trail to her breasts.

But, the hard floor was beggining to hurt her bare shoulder blades. So, she pushed Syaoran off and sat up.

"Let's continue on the bed...they were made for fucking on, not floors." She giggled and stood hopping onto the bed.

But, before she could get comfortable, a weight was placed on her back and she was pushed against the bed, her face buried into the pillow. She yelped, though it was muffled by the pillow. She felt a hot, wet objct run across the back of her neck and her eyes popped open. She knew it was Syaorans tongue, and she tried to turn, but he straddled her hips.

"aww! C'mon!" She whined.

Syoaran laughed lightly and flipped her over.

Before Sakura could say another word, Syaorans lips were over hers. She gasped and his tongue slid into her mouth. She groned and clawed at his back, loving every minute of this.

Syaoran broke the kiss for air and Sakura grabbed hold of his shirt and tore it off of him. As, he nibbled her earlobe, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. She leaned up and kissed him again, as her hands slid into his boxers and took hold of his stiff erection.

Syaoran gasped against her lips, his eyes popping open.

"Sa-Sakura!" He shuddered, as she used a thumb to massage the head.

Sakura couldn't believe how big he was, as she squeezed him playfuly.

"Sakur-ahh!" He panted, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip to hold back a moan.

Sakura smiled and ran her hands up to the tip and back, after a few minutes, she flipped them over and bent down taking him into her mouth.

"Sakura! I'm gonna explode!" Syaoran gasped out, his hips shaking slightly.

Sakura ran her tongue down his length and sucked harshly. She knew he wouldn't last much longer, as she continued to suck. Finally, Syaoran let out a small yell and his juices leaked into her mouth. The taste was foreign to Sakura, but she liked it, drinking him up.

Syaoran pulled her up onto his chest, his breathing ragged. Sakura wanted to giggled, and one nearly escaped her lips. She leaned in and kissed his jaw, running down to his collarbone.

"Now...-" Syaoran started, after catching his breath."- It's my turn."

He rolled over and kissed Sakura, his tongue explored, tasting himself in her mouth. His hands slid down past her breasts, smooth stomach and hips. His hands slid under her 'dress' and roamed back up her body, taking the clothing with it. Syaoran broke the kiss and pulled her negligee over her head and threw it off the bed.

He broke the kiss and left a trail of licks and nipped his way to her chest. He licked around her right nipple, then bit down on it, massaging her left breast with his hand.

Sakura moaned, hugging his head closer to her chest, her legs entertwined with his.

Syaoran switched, suckling her left nipple and massaging her right breast, after a few minutes. Though Syaoran wanted to stay at her breasts, he knew he needed to pleasure her further. He trailed down her stomach and his hands reach up and pulled her thong off, tossing it aimlisly.

He pulled up and kissed Sakura again, while his right hand crept down and a finger slid inside of her.

Sakura gasped loudly, her back arched, pushing against Syaoarns, as he nibbled on her neck.

Syaoran wrapped his left arm around her waist as he pulled his finger out and pushed two in, getting a groan out of Sakura. She squeezed her eyes shut, thrusting her head back and wrapped her arms around Syaoran, clawing at his back.Her nails digging into his back, causing him to hiss as a little blood trickled. He, in turn, thrust another finger in and Sakura yelled out, as the sweat nectar poured out.

Syaoran pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, he then pulled out of her hold and spread her legs. He swooped down and his tongue slid inside her, causing her to moan. His tongue worked its magic, darting in and out of her pussy.

After drinking every last drop of her, he pulled up and kissed her damp forhead, as she panted heavily. Her eyes were closed tightly still and she held the sheets. She brought her quivering hands to his face, cupping his cheeks, she smiled and her eyes swirled with lust and love as they opened.

Syaorans eyes widened at thier beauty, as they lay still, starring into each others eyes.

"I love you..." Sakura sighed, in a whisper.

Syaorans eyes widened further.

"Wh-what did you just say?" He breathed.

Sakura gasped. "I-i-i...di-did I really just say that out loud?"

"What did you just say?" He asked more firmly, his heart racing, stomach fluttering, his whole body felt numb.

"I...well...I never really thought of...oh god!, this sounds stupid...but, love at first sight, or love at all...I never liked a guy like you before and I felt so good with you at the club an-" She was cut off by Syaorans lips.

"I love you too." He murmured into the kiss.

His tongue traveled around her lips. Sakura pushed him up, but held him above her, so their forheads nearly touched.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes swirled.

"I know how you feel, I just never thought about it, I mean love, 'til you said it. Is it so wrong to love someone, and only know them for a day and 1/2?" He smiled.

Sakura laughed and pulled him down, kissing him lovingly.

Their tongues battled for dominence. as Sakura tugged at his jeans, which were unbuttoned and sagging low on his hips.

Syaoran laughed , they broke the kiss and pulled his pants and boxers off, tossing them and kissed her again.

When they pulled back, he looked her in the eye and asked, "Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course! I've been waiting for this my whole life." She joked, winking.

Syaoran chuckled, shaking his head. He positioned himself above her and grabbed her hands. Holding them above her head.

"Wrap your arms around me." He said.

Sakura locked her ankles aroung his torso, and he pushed his head into her. Sakura dug her ankles into his back, causing him to go deeper.

Syaoran leaned up and pushed in further, causing Sakura to grunt in pain, but a small moan escaped. Syaoran thrust the rest of the way in and kissed her, muffling the scream.

They stayed still for a minute, but Sakura began squirming under him.

"Ran! Move." She whined.

Syaoran nodded and pulled half way out, then pushed back in slowly. He continued at that rate for a minute. Then, without saying a word he began thrusting harder, faster, pushing further into her. His tempo changed without warning, Sakura moved with him, her hips moved in unisen with his.

With one final, harsh thrust, Syaoran dropped completely on top of her. They both panted heavily and stayed in that position, not bothering to move, for what seemed like hours.

Syaoran finally pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. He pulled up the blankets and covered their naked bodies. Sakuras eyes drooped and she cuddled into his chest, as he wrapped his ars around her and their legs tangled.

"I love you." Syaoran sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too." Sakura breathed, as they kissed for a few seconds.

They let sleep take over them.

1275623469435983OUTSIDE THE DOOR0123456798987897987

"Oh my frikin God!" Meilin squeeled, jumping up and down.

Tomoyo stopped recording and giggled madly.

"I can't beleive this!" She wailed, happily.

"It'd kinda disturbing...I mean, we just watched them...fuck. And Tomoyo recorded it." Rei shivered.

"SO! It's good blackmail! And it was a little wierd, i know." Tomoyo shot, sticking her tongue out at the first part.

"Guys? You know what this means?" Eriol butted in, looking at each of them.

"Our plan worked!" Rei grinned.

"In other words..." Eriol started.

"MISSION COMPLETE!!!!!" They all yelled, then gasped and quickly turned to see if they'd woken up Sakura or Syaoran.

They didn't stir at all.

"Mission Complete!" They whispered, smiling like maniacs.

1234567891012345678910

Owari...

Please Review guys! I know it's a little creepy that Tomoyo videotaped that, but, wutev! we still luv her!lol...and! picture Sakura and Syaorans expressions when they see the video! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!! Go easy on me!Thanx a million! Luv ya'll!!!!


End file.
